The Founders Appear Out Of Thin Air!
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: Four Loud bangs sounded thoughout the Great Hall. suddenly, white smoke came from the head table. The Teachers (And the table) was placed next to the Slytherin table. None of the students paid attention to that, all eyes were on the white smoke watching as it created four golden thrones. "Where did Harry go?" Ron asked drawing the attention of the whole room onto him.
1. It's Time - Founders

**Edited - 08/06/15**

* * *

 **[Hogwarts - Great Hall - Dinner Time]**

"Hey Nev" Dean Thomas Said from his right.

"Hi" Neville replied with a small smile.

"What class did you have last?" Seamus Finnagin asked out of curiosity.

"Defense" His smile suddenly turned into a dark smirk. "It's time" he said aloud, confusing the Gryffindors around him.

 **'BANG'**

"Hey Harry" Ron Weasley said, sitting down next to him.

"Hi Harry" Hermione Granger greeted sitting on his other side.

"I'm glad that it's over" Ron moaned out of nowhere.

"Oh get over it already!" Hermione snapped. "It was just Potions" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"With slimy Slytherins!" The red head protested. "You agree right mate?" He asked turning to face Harry.

Harry suddenly sat up straight "It's Time" He said suddenly. "What?" his two friends asked, staring at him.

 **'BANG'**

"Can you believe the Weasel" Pansy Parkinson hissed into Draco's ear.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just ignore it" He said softly.

All of the surrounding Slytherins stared at the blond teen. "I'm sorry, Did Draco Malfoy just say _Ignore it,_ to something a Weasley said?" Theodore Nott asked with a raised eyebrow.

A grin suddenly broke out on Draco's face. "It's time" He said suddenly.

 **'BANG'**

"Watch where you're going loony" An older Ravenclaw hissed.

Luna rolled her eyes and sat down next to her friend Terry boot. "Hi Luna" he said with a smile.

"Hi Ter" She greeted with a smug smile.

He glared at her. "Must you use such a foul nickname"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If it gets the reaction I want, then yes" She replied looking down at her empty plate.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe no one has seen through your act yet" he muttered under his breath.

He watched curiously as Her eyes widened slightly. "It's time" she breathed a dreamy smile making its way onto her face.

 **'BANG'**

* * *

Four loud bangs shot throwout the Hall, shocking many of the occupants in the room. Suddenly, white smoke came from the head table. The Teachers (And the table) was placed down by the other tables. None of the students paid attention to that, all eyes were on the white smoke, feeling awed as the smoke created four golden thrones.

"Where did Harry go?" Ron asked drawing the attention of the whole room onto him. they too, noticed the empty space between him and Hermione.

A loud, panicked scream of, "Where's Draco!" Drew all eyes on the Slytherin table, immediately finding the empty seat.

"Hey, Where'd Nev go?" Dean voiced, looking at the empty seat, then to Seamus who looked just as confused as the darker boy.

"Luna's missing too" Terry observed.

A _clink_ sound was heard at the end of the Hall. One again, drawing all eyes onto the thrones.

Many watched wide eyed, as somebody appeared out of thin air. The throne remained Gold, however, as soon as the unknown person touched it, sliver lines ran throughout the throne intertwining with each other, creating a beautiful Silver serpent in the middle of the throne. they watched as dark green stones were placed where the eyes would be. It added a beautiful, yet deadly look to it.

They finally laid eyes on the owner and their eyes widened more so, then before. He had dark, honey blond hair, beautiful, sun kissed skin and deep blue eyes.

Deadly yet beautiful.

It was all ruined, however, when the most annoying person in the room spoke. "Mister Longbottom, might I ask what you are doing up there" Albus dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone of voice.

Neville ignored Dumbleodre completely, only to look at the seat next to him. Dumbledore had no choice, but to follow Neville's actions with his eyes.

 _clink_

Dark red lines wrapped around the golden throne bringing Four small cubs to life. The cubs, were magically chasing each other around the throne, pausing when a Lion jumped out of a Ruby, that looked similar to that, of The Philosophers Stone. Finally, the owner of the Throne turned to face the hall and sat down with a small smirk on his face. He had light blond hair, creamy white skin and light blue eyes.

"Draco! What are you doing" Pansy shrieked so loud that Many had to cover their ears in pain.

Draco ignored her and gave Neville a Grin. "Long time no see" He joked.

Neville rolled his eyes, but replied nevertheless. "Glad to see you still look the same" He said sarcastically. Just as Draco opened his mouth-

 _clink_

A female, with snowy blond hair, knowing blue eyes, and pale skin appeared out of nowhere. She slowly touched the throne with her hand, and smiled when yellow and black vines ran along the throne, growing flower after flower in it's wake. She sat down with her hands in her lap, A smile in place.

"I missed you two" She said, giggling into her hand.

Both boys smiled warmly at her, each giving nods in welcome.

 _clink_

They all watched the last person appear.

He touched his Throne, and watched as dark blue lines created small shapes on the throne with white writing saying ' _Until Morrow'_ He sat down gracefully, one leg crossed over the other.

He had raven black hair, pale white skin, followed by stormy blue eyes.

"Harry what are you doing up there. Hurry up and come down here" Hermione said sternly.

Harry, however, ignored her, and faced Neville, Draco, and Luna. "Hello" He greeted, voice sounding like tinkling bells.

"Harry!" Hermione demanded.

"Be quiet you filth!" Neville hissed, blue eyes glowing with rage.

"Manners" Luna snapped facing Neville.

Draco stood up and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "That is enough, Calm yourself" He said in an ordering tone of voice.

"Would you four kindly explain why you are up there, and we, are down here?" Albus Dumbledore asked standing at the bottom of the steps.

The four glared at the _Headmaster_ , and strode forward, standing at the top of the steps.

Harry stepped forward, voice magically amplifying. "We have watched this school for years, and have never before felt the need to intervene until today." He glared at the Headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore. Many Students come to you for help, and yet you ignore them, thinking that they would be fine on their own. You have abused your position as Headmaster, to Steal Precious artefacts from Noble Families. You Ignore Students that you think are dark, and favour The house of Gryffindors ONLY" He screamed in rage. He gracefully waved his hand, silencing all of the Students and teachers alike. He then pointed his forefinger at the Headmaster and Froze him in a knelling position at the bottom of the steps.

Neville stepped forward and stared at Severus with cold eyes, surprising many of the muted Students and Teachers alike. "Severus Snape. You have mistreated Students of all ages. Undermine every student you think weak and send students to detention for no reason at all."

By this point, most of the students chose to sit down and see what was going to happen "you grade students incorrectly." He spoke while glaring at Severus the whole time. "You are a horrible adult who should never, ever be in the presence of children." He sent a silent stunner at the older Slytherin, and knelled him next to the Headmaster.

Luna stepped forward, Her gentle, dreamy smile replaced with a look of utter loathing. "Minerva McGonagall." She said slowly. "You show favouritism to the house of lions. Ignore Slytherin house entirely, Pick Gryffindors over any other house, Pull strings to make sure your Gryffindors achieve what you want. and have no respect for other teachers, such as _Sybill Trelawney, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick"_ Luna flicked her wrist, sending Minerva knelling.

Draco stepped forward face settled into a hard stony face. "Dolores Umbridge" He said, eyes shining with rage. "You have been sent here for ministry Business. Were you aware, that Hogwarts was founded on Godric Gryffindors own land? Meaning that you and your rotten government Have nothing to do with this castle. Not only are you teaching the children at this school nothing. but you are encouraging fights and much more. You let the Pureblood idiots walk in this castle, this school! like they own the place!" He gripped the hem of his robes tightly. "You will never torture our students ever again" He finished, voice filled with Venom.

Neville, Harry, and Luna all stood next to him. Neville held a fist to his chest, and said in a clear loud voice. "I, Salazar Slytherin Also known as Neville Longbottom Hereby Vanish _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ From this school. He will Never, until my soul vanishes from this earth, Be allowed near any Magical being with the thoughts of Neglect, Personal gain, harm or this so called _Greater good."_ He finished sneering at the Elderly man as he vanished from his sight.

Lune crossed her heart with a smile on her face. "I, Helga Hufflepuff also known as Luna Lovegood hereby sentence Minerva McGonagall to work here at Hogwarts for the next hundred years. you will treat all the students _fairly._ you may not favour Gryffindor house over the others, and you will not be giving special privileges to _any_ of the students just because you like them. you _will_ treat all of the teachers with respect. _if,_ you fail to follow these conditions, then you will be punished greatly by those you have wronged" She finished with a dark, sarcastic smile, making McGonagall shiver in fear.

Draco smiled cheerily at all of the students, and gave a mock salute. "I, Godric Gryffindor also known as Draco Malfoy punish Doloras Umbridge. You think you're so great. Allowing these pureblood idiots think they own my land just because you can trace your blood back five generations"

He scoffed looking at her. "Since you think five generations is so long, I will let you live five generations in this castle as a helper to every living being here."

He gave her a cold smirk. "You will be spending five generations as a House elf, only having enough life source to live on to the next day. you will not leave this castle until your sentence is up. If you even _think_ about harming a student in this castle, then you will live your whole life as a slave to this." Amused, he watched as she turned into the ugliest elf he had ever seen, and vanished from his sight.

He sharply snapped his fingers "Tea umbitch" he ordered, grinning as she brought him a hot tea.

Harry rolled his eyes, and locked eyes with Severus. "I, Rula Ravenclaw also known as Harry Potter judge the one known as Severus Snape"

He gave a ghost of a smile, then continued. "Many students have been to your class with smiles on their faces, and left with tears. you are a cold, hatful person. and yet, I am willing to look for the good in you"

He continued while Ignoring the rolled eyes coming from his speech. "You will be helping healer Pomfrey every, single, time a student is hurt in your classroom. you will teach every, single, living being in your class. and when their time is up at this school, I expect them to have more knowledge in the arts of Potions then their ancestors." And with that, Severus Snape was vanished from their sight.

…..

Once the accused were vanished from the Hall many of the Students sat there in shock.

The students Clad in Green stood up. what shocked them most was when Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Oliver wood stood up as well. They all Bowed respectfully towards Neville.

"I always wondered why I felt drawn to you My Lord" Theodore Nott said speaking for his whole house and the few outcasts.

Neville gave them all a breaming smile. "Only True Slytherins can feel my Aura properly" He paused for a moment. "Apart from these three freaks" He said glancing at the other founders.

The other founders all shared an amused smile. "We're just that awesome" Draco said highfiving Luna.

…..

Surprising all the other Students The Gryffindore table (And some others) stood up as one and Bowed lower then the Slytherins.

"My Lord" They all said, bowing towards Draco.

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Sit" He ordered softly.

…..

Hufflepuff Table stood up and beamed smiles at Luna. "It's is good to see you again" They said waving.

Neville, Draco and Harry all stared at Luna with Mild Glares.

"We all agreed that we would not Tell anybody about who we were" Harry spoke in a disproving tone of voice.

Luna waved her hand dismissively. "Come of it. We all knew that I would have helped my Badgers anytime. Plus, it was a dead give away that I could see Creatures that Helga could. Any Hufflpuff would have noticed who I was"

At this, the other Founders nodded Stiffly, while ignoring the laugher coming from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house.

…..

Ravenclaw house attempted to stand, but was stopped when Harry held his hand up. "I, As Rula Ravenclaw would never bow to anybody. and I think I speak for all of you when I say that you don't bow to anybody but yourselves."

At this he got many Nods from his house.

"I also know for a fact, that Many of you do not like reading and are only using the Books as a cover"

Again he got a round of Nods.

Ignoring the shocked looks from the other houses he continued. "I suppose that many of you have found the room I created for your activities"

Instead of Nods he got many Smiles and laughs.

With an amused smile he spoke again. "Were any of you aware that My ROR room connected to the room we currently reside in."

At this he got many negative shakes, while an elder Ravenclaw with wavy blond hair and tan skin jumped up on his feat with a loud. "I KNEW IT!"

Harry laughed softly and sat down on his Throne and crossed his legs.

"Well" He said eyes shining with amusement.

"Let" Luna started.

"The" Draco added.

"Feast" Neville put in.

" ** _BEGIN_ " **The founders all said together. Imagining their Favourite foods for all those present to eat.

* * *

 **(A/N) Ravenclaw is a Dude. I changed history a little bit. Rowena Ravenclaw is actually Rula's little sister. (Rula Ravenclaw is the Founder) While is sister is a normal teacher.**


	2. It's Time - Slytherins

**What The Slytherins Thought Of Their Founder.**

 **[Theo Nott]**

I was in the Library reading a book called _Greatest Plants and Where To Find Them._ Well, that's what the cover said anyway. I was actually reading a Book named _Creator Of Curses Through The Ages._ I felt pride swell within me as i found out that Salazar Slytherin. The founder of _My_ House created the Crucius Curse. Just as i was about to read the Creator of the Avada Curse i heard books fall off of a shelf. "Watch it Longbottom" An elder Gryffindor said with a laugh. Feeling the need to help Longbottom i stowed my book away and stood up. "Hello" I greeted leaning against a bookshelf. "You do know you're in a Library, Correct?" I Asked/Taunted. "This is none of your business!" The Gryffindork Growled. "Mister Humpfrey!" Madam Prince Called. glaring at the Gryffindork. "Out! Out!" She yelled, smacking him out the door. "If he thinks he can Fight in my Library he has another thing coming" She said with a huff. "Tha-Thank you" Longbottom stuttered looking at his feet.

I stared at the fidgeting Teen feeling confused. "Fake" I said before i could stop myself. "Pardon?" Longbottom said looking up at me. "You're faking" I said again, realising that he was, in fact, faking. He looked to be coming up with an excuse, when he laid eyes on my book. "Glamouring books are we" He asked plucking the book out from under my robes. I watched as he waved his hand over the book, disabling the Glamour. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "My favourite book" He commented, handing it back to me. "Come on Nev! We'll be late!" Someone called quietly. Longbottom looked at me with a small smile. "Bye" He said turning and walking away. "Don't go" I whispered, feeling the sense of home leaving me.

 **[Percy Weasley]**

I sat down at the table pulling a book out of my bag when a spoon of mash potato's were thrown in my face "You're such a Ravenclaw" Fred snickered reloading his spoon with food. I glared at Fred while _spelling_ my face clean. with a sigh I filled my plate, casting longing glances at the Slytherin table. _I should have said yes to Slytherin back in 1st year_ I thought to myself sadly. My eyes caught sight of Neville Longbottom as he took a seat. _Why does he feel so Familiar? Like home?_

"You okay Percy?" Oliver asked sitting next to me. With a small sigh I tilted my head in Nevilles direction. Oliver followed the direction with his eyes and gave me a knowing look. "I wish I joined Slytherin too" He sighed looking at the students clad in green. "Remind me why we picked Gryffindor?" I pleaded silently. "Because we couldn't stand being outcasts in our home" He said casting one more glance at the other table before changing the subject.

 **[Fred Weasley]**

"Impurio" I said clearly, aiming my wand at Ron's rat. "Jump off the Gryffindor tower and land on your feet" I said in a bored tone. The rat jumped out of the window and out of sight. "Great" I sighed. "I'll have to go down to see if it survived" I slowly made my way out of the Common room feeling down. _Gryffindor doesn't feel right._ I thought to myself, watching a group of Slytherins laugh amongst each other. Before I knew it I was heading towards the dungeons. I trailed my hand along the cold stone wall then froze in shock when a door appeared a few feet away from me. _I don't remember seeing that entrance in the Map._ I thought to myself. Neville Longbottom suddenly walked out of the Hidden door with a Black and Green cloak on. He gave me a small smile. "I found your rat" He said smoothly. "Oh?" I replied rather dumbly. He nodded his head. "Next time make sure you erase the evidence of the curses you use" He said pulling Scabbers out of his cloak. He then waved his wand over the rat, and I watched in fascination as it showed all of the Spells I cast on it. : _Impurio: :Crucio: :Accio: :Aguamenti: :Avis:_ He then waved his wand again and all of the History was deleted. "Thank you" I said eyeing the younger teen with awe. He smiled at me. "You're Welcome" and with that he walked around the Corner vanishing from my sight.

 **[Daphne Greengrass]**

I quickly made my way to the Dungeons accidentally bumping into a Revenclaw. "Sorry" I mumbled walking pass her. "You think just because you're a Slytherins makes you better then me!" The girl yelled pulling her wand out. "Crucio!" I called without knowing it. The girl fell to her knees with a loud scream. I quickly silenced her and watched in fascination as she withered on the floor in pain.

"Leave her alone!" A group of Gryffindors shouted running in my direction. _Oh Shit!_ I thought to myself, watching as 6 older guys ran towards me, wand in hand. "Stupefy!" A voiced hissed behind me. I watched awed as a red beam shot past my head and split into 6 small energy balls, hitting every Gryffindor in the chest. I turned around to see Longbottom glaring at the Gryffindors. "Thank you" I said before he could speak. He cast a disoproving glance at the Ravelclaw Girl and I watched in shock that she was still under my curse. He shook his head with a sigh. "You're doing it wrong" He said quietly. "Pardon?" I asked looking at him wide eyed. He gestured his hand to my wand in a motion saying 'Stop the spell' and so I did.

I watched closely as he slowly held his wand down aiming at the Silenced girl and said "Crucio" I gaped at him as the girl was lifted into the air arching in so many angles that are impossible for the human body. he released the Silencing spell I put on her and I was awed at the fact that the girl made no noise. She was, however was clearly in pain.

"You try" He said smiling at me softly. I held my wand in anticipation "Crucio" I whispered. but pouted when she screamed. He laughed at my expression then walked closer to me. "Most people think that it's intent but its not" He wrapped his slim fingers around my wrist to adjust the grip. "Imagine your core flowing throughout your body. once you have done that will it to go through your arms, down to your fingertips and out the wand into your victim" And so I did. I closed my eyes and felt for the hot ball inside of me. I slowly felt it spread a warm glow around my body, then directed it into my finger tips. I imagined the girl floating in the air just like Neville did. A dark chuckle brought me out of my trance. "Did I do it wrong" I asked sadly. He gave me a small smirk and said "See for yourself" And I watched in glee as the girl was thrashing in mid-air mouth open in a soundless scream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled, happily throwing my arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. "Welcome" He gasped out. "Sorry" I said letting him out of the tight hug.

"Daph!" I turned around to see Draco, Theo and Pansy walking towards me. "Hi guys!" I waved, blocking their path to Neville. Draco looked at Neville with an amused glint in his eyes. "You having fun" He asked, eyeing the unconscious girl behind us. "Plenty" Neville replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well. as much as i like being in the presence of Green, i really must be getting back" Neville said turning in another direction and walking away before i could protest.

Slytherin Table

We watched as four Thrones were created by the white smoke. Then someone appeared out of nowhere. _Longbottom_ Was the main thought going around the Table. As soon as he touched the Throne and it turned Green we knew who he was. or at least had an inkling to who he was.

Neville walked in front of the other three and stared at Snape with cold eyes. that wasn't really surprising, Every Slytherin knew how hard the Bat was on Neville. We all leaned closer towards Neville. soaking up every. single. thing he said. Most of us nodded as he spoke out Snapes faults and most of us had to work hard to fight down the smug smirks that wanted so badly to make their way onto their faces.

"I, Salazar Slytherin Also known as Neville Longbottom Hereby Vanish _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ From this school. He will Never, until my soul fades, Be allowed near any Magical being with the thoughts of Neglect, Personal gain, harm or this so called _Greater good."_ He finished sneering at the Elderly man as he vanished from his sight.

Many of us were cheering and clapping our hands, but no sound was coming out due to the Silencing spell Potter hit us with.

As if we were all thinking the same thing we stood up as one and Bowed towards Neville Longbottom/Salazar Slytherin. Not at all surprised at the face that The two Weasley's and Wood stood up as well. we were, however surprised when Chang stood up as well.

"I always wondered why I felt drawn to you My Lord" Theodore Nott said speaking for all of us and the few outcasts. Lord Salazar/Neville gave us all a breaming smile. "Only True Slytherins can feel my Aura properly" He paused for a moment. "Apart from these three freaks" He said glancing at the other founders. causing many to laugh at them.

We watched amused as all of the other houses Bowed. and Gapped when the Ravenclaw house showed their true colours. The founders all sat back into their Thrones with welcoming Smile/Smirk/Blank/Airy Faces.

"Let"

"The"

"Feast"

 _ **"BEGINE!"**_ They all said together.

* * *

Hello all you readers. This story was actually a One-Shot (I forgot to mention that didn't i) But got quite a few Requests 'Cough' Demands 'Cough' For the next chapter.

So, here it is.

My plane was to write about how people felt around the Founders before they announced themselves. So just wait and see okay?

Also! Hogwarts was created using the most darkest of magic of all. Reviews - ws, ws.


	3. It's Time - Gryffindors

**Hello all you awesome Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors! I hope this chapter is good enough for you. I must be honest, i had a bit of trouble doing this chapter, No matter what i did the boys all came off as Gay. (Like, Literally. I made it sound like they loved Draco)**

 **Also, I got this Review by (Daithi4377) saying "** Wow how did Neville not give himself away before?"

 **It's simple really. He showed his true self to Slytherins only, honestly. No matter how smart somebody could be I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't think he was actually Salazar Slytherin himself. they could have just thought that he had to go to Gryffindor because he's from a Light(or)Neutral family. Plus. Slytherin don't tell on other Slytherins. (So nobody else knew how Slytherin Neville could be)**

 **If that didn't** **satisfy you then I will say that the Founders had a 'Not Notice Me Charm' surrounding them. Meaning that no matter how much somebody thought that Neville was indeed Slytherin, their mind couldn't comprehend it.**

 **(PS. All the above** **Applies to all of the other Founders.)**

* * *

 **What the Gryffindors thought of their Founder.**

 **[Dean Thomas]**

"What's this? Going to go crying to your Mummy? Oh wait, you don't have one" Draco Malfoy said with a laugh. "Sod off Malfoy!"Harry retorted.

I watched the usual fight between them and noticed that it didn't have any bite in it. "Make me Potter" The blond spat. "Leave us alone Malfoy!" Ron said coming to Harry's aid. I saw amusement pass between Harry and Draco for a brief moment before it was replaced with a sneer.

"Whatever Weasel" Draco sneered. He turned sharply on his heels and marched away.

-Later-

"Crap! I'm going to be late again!" I yelled running down a Hallway looking for Professor McGonagall's Classroom.

I turned a sharp corner and collided with another wall. "Argh!" I yelled out, rubbing the back of my head. It turned out that it wasn't a wall. "Are you okay?" I looked up from the floor to see Draco Malfoy looking down at me with concerned eyes. "I'm Fine Malfoy" I spat, inwardly cringing at how mean i sounded. He shrugged it off and held a hand out for me to take.

Feeling weirded out at how _Normal_ he was being I stood up, ignoring the hand. "What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked stuffing his hands in his Pockets. "McGonagall moved to another Classroom today and i can't find it" Draco flicked his wrist _1300_ appeared in midair. "What time does your class start?" He asked me looking at the time. "10 Minutes ago" I said going pale. He looked at me with amusement. "Ha, Ha! She's going to skin you alive!"

"Shut up" I hissed going red. He patted me on the shoulder with a smirk. "There, there little Gryffindork" He cooed, eyes gleaming with laughter. "Prat" I said swatting his hand away. It felt so weird to be talking to Malfoy like a friend, I honestly thought that he would ignore me or say something about my 'Impure Blood' But he talked to me like a friend or older brother would. it should have felt wrong, and yet, it didn't.

 **[Colin Creevey]**

"H-Harry. C-can i take a p-picture of you?" I stuttered, feeling heat rise in my face at his blank stare. "No, Why don't you go take pictures of the Scenery or something" He said going back to his book. I hung my head in disappointment. "Okay" I said making my way towards the Exit.

I held my camera up and took a picture of a moving _photo._ (Funny i know) With a sigh, I slowly made my way down to the Quidditch pitch to take a picture of the grounds from the stands. when i got there I decided to walk up to the Slytherin stands, seeing as they had the best view of the Pitch.

Just as i was about to snap a picture someone zoomed past me, causing me to fall on the ground. I yelped in surprise, catching the unknown Teen's attention. He quickly flew over on his broom and made his way over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked jumping off of his broom. "I'm okay" I said standing up and checking my Camera for cracks.

"What ya doing?" He asked leaning against his broom.

"Taking pictures of the Scenery" I replied, not looking up from my camera.

"Oh," He said with a chuckle. "Why don't you take pictures of your friends?" He asked curiously.

I hung my head in shame. "I don't have any" I mumbled quietly.

He didn't reply, and i knew that he was going to make fun of me. but to my surprise he didn't. "Can i be your friend?" He asked, sounding unsure.

I quickly looked up in shock at what he said, mouth falling open in surprise when i found out who the unknown person was. "Malfoy!" I blurted out wide eyed.

His smile dimmed slightly. "Oh," He said getting ready to get on his broom. "Right, I'm Malfoy. You wouldn't want to be friends with me." He threw one leg over the broom, getting ready to kick off.

"Wait!" I yelled watching as he lifted into the air. "Yes" He asked in a blank voice.

"Of course i want you to be my friend!" I said with a smile. His blank expression changed into a bright smile. "Awesome!" he yelled, fist pumping on his broom. I laughed at his antics and pulled my camera up high. "can i take a picture of you?" i asked hesitantly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said slowly. "only if you get me on my left side." He winked. "it makes me look hotter" he joked. I laughed holding the camera up to my face.

Once I looked through my lens i saw him eyeing me weirdly. _Maybe he didn't actually want me to take a Picture of him._ I didn't want to scare off my first friend. So I ducked my head, looking down at my shoes.

"Aren't you going to be in the picture with me?" My head shot up in surprise. "Y-you want me _in_ the Photo with you" I stuttered out. I blushed when He gave me a 'duh' look. He suddenly pulled me by his side, taking the camera out of my hand. "Say cheese!" I quickly looked at the camera, nearly fainting at the blinding flash.

"Woah" Draco said talking a step back. "I feel like the sun just smiled in my face"

"I-It doesn't always flash that bright, right?" I asked in slight horror. He raised an eyebrow, but chose to stay silent. I took that as a Yes, Suddenly, All of the blood drained from my face. "Is that why people don't like me taking their Picture" I asked, feeling my mood drop. It looked like Draco picked up on my mood change, because he pulled me closer to him and held the Camera up high. "Watashi wa, sushi ga, suki desu!" He shouted aloud.

'FLASH'

"AHHH!" I yelled, covering my eyes. I stopped screaming when I head a heart filled laugh wash over me, I opened my eyes to see Draco leaning against the railing with a hand on his stomach. "You" _wiz_ "Should" _Huff_ "Have" _cough_ "Seen" _cough_ "Your" _Haha!_ "Face!" Draco gasped out between laughter.

My face grew hot in embarrassment. "I hate you!" I pouted, not meaning a word i said. Draco looked down at me with a grin. "I love you too little bro"

 **[Parvati Patil]**

"Hey Petal" A Boyish voice called behind me. I turned around to glare at whoever yelled that nick-name when i saw the casual grin and dumb blond hair. "Oh, It's you" i deadpanned.

"Aww, Don't be that way" He laughed, falling into step with me.

"What were you doing?" I asked, looking at his flushed cheeks and windswept hair.

He gave me a shit eating grin. "Colin and I were out flying" He paused for a moment. "Well, _I_ was flying, _He_ was screaming in my lap" He said throwing his head back in a laugh.

"You're such a sadist" I said, backing away from him slowly.

"I am not!" He mock gasped, holding a hand to his heart. (Chest actually)

"Riiiight" I said looking unconvinced.

He carried on with the act for a few minutes before he got bored and shrugged. "Where you Goin?" He asked nudging my shoulder.

"It's Lunch time" I replied.

"Really!" He asked, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Bye!" He shouted, running towards the Great Hall.

"Boys" I yelled with a roll of the eyes. I would later deny the fond smile that stuck on my face as i walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

 **(Gryffindor Table)**

* * *

 **[Dean Thomas]**

I heard the four Bangs go off in the Great Hall and thought we were under attack. Then I suddenly heard Someone scream out. "Where's Draco!" I immediately faced the Slytherin table, Eyes going to Dracos usual seat, only to see an empty spot. I ignored the whispers of everybody else, to look at the mysterious mist. First Thrones, then Neville. My eyes widened slightly when his _Throne_ Had Silver and Green designs on it. I pushed _that_ thought to the back of my head, and watched as Neville's eyes roamed over to the Throne beside him. I saw the most enchanting Gold and Blood Red designs appear, what shocked me next was when Draco appeared out of thin air.

My whole being lightened, brightened, _strengthened_ when he sat down on the Throne, That was when I knew Who he was. I watched his Interaction with Neville, I laughed when he ignored Santa Clause, I was awed when he said _enough_ to Neville. I was captivated when he strode forward with the Power of _My_ founder.

And then he spoke. He always talks to most Gryffindors with his Boyish grin. (Ron's never been around to see it) He closes himself off when he's with the Slytherins. Always changing into the snobbish "Wait till my father hears about this" Prat. But when he spoke, I truly thought that the Toad would turn to stone.

"Dolores Umbridge" He said, eyes shining with rage. "You have been sent here for ministry Business. Were you aware, that Hogwarts was founded on Godric Gryffindors own land?" _Boom Bitch!._ I thought with Smug satisfaction. "Meaning that you and your rotten government Have nothing to do with this castle. Not only are you teaching the children at this school nothing. but you are encouraging fights and much more. You let the Pureblood idiots walk in this castle, this school! like they own the place!" _Erm… You were one of them…_ I thought in amusement. "You will never torture our students ever again" He finished, voice filled with Venom.

That just confirmed it, didn't it? He said _Our Students._ He has to be Godric.

All four walked forward again, closer to the end of the steps. I couldn't help but feel relief when they Banished Dumbledore. Never did like that dude. I was surprised when they Punished Prof Minnie. (I never say that Nick-Name aloud) Then Draco stepped forward (Again) and Punished The Toad/Troll. The only House Elf I had ever seen was Harry's _friend_ Dobby. I thought that little guy was cute, this thing was hideous. (It was Toad face, what do you expect)

"Tea Umbitch" He ordered, flashing a grin at our table.

 **[Colin Ceevry]**

 _That's My Brother_ I thought with pride, seeing him stand tall and proud with the others.

I shuddered when he spoke in a cold, detached voice. "Dolores Umbridge" He said, eyes shining with rage. "You have been sent here for ministry Business. Were you aware, that Hogwarts was founded on Godric Gryffindors own land?" _really?_ _._ I thought to myself. "Meaning that you and your rotten government Have nothing to do with this castle. Not only are you teaching the children at this school nothing. but you are encouraging fights and much more. You let the Pureblood idiots walk in this castle, this school! like they own the place!" I looked down in sadness, remembering the time Draco found me beaten up by a pack of Raven/Slyth/Gryffs."You will never torture our students ever again" He hissed dangerously, eyes flickering over to me for a moment. "Tea Umbitch" He hissed, flashing a smile at My table.

 **[Pavrati Patel]**

I watched the boy I considered a Brother talk to Neville and couldn't help but feel left out. The way he talked, was with so much ease. The way he carried himself. It was like the missing piece was put back together, When he sat down on the throne. He was still the Draco I knew, but the way he smiled, it was so relaxed, so peaceful, His boyish smile was pumped to the 9's.

And then he spoke. His easy, relaxed demeanour replaced with a look of utter loathing and hatred. "Dolores Umbridge" He said, eyes shining with rage. "You have been sent here for ministry Business. Were you aware, that Hogwarts was founded on Godric Gryffindors own land?" _Where are you going with this?_ I thought with a raised eyebrow."Meaning that you and your rotten government Have nothing to do with this castle. Not only are you teaching the children at this school nothing. but you are encouraging fights and much more. You let the Pureblood idiots walk in this castle, this school! like they own the place!" _Sure, he did act like a Prat, but Everybody knew that he faked it._ "You will never torture our students ever again" I notice his glance at Colin and felt my heart start to beat fast. _If anybody laid a hand on Colin i will kill Him/Her._ He flashed a Grin at the whole of the table. As if he could read my mind, he gave me the 'Don't you dare' look. I stared at him defiantly for a second, before nodding stiffly.

(The thoughts of the Gryffindors)

When the Slytherins stood up and bowed, we couldn't help but want to do the same as them, but it needed more meaning. As if we were thinking the same thing, We all (Apart from Ron) stood up as one and bowed towards Draco/Godric " _My Lord_ " we all said, bowing down to our waists. Some chanced looks at their founder, and saw his eyes shining with happiness. He nodded his head. "Sit" He ordered softly.

-Skip the other founders cause this is about the Gryffiindors-

"Let"

"The"

"Feast"

" **Begin!"** They announced together.

* * *

 **So…. What do you think? I had to re-write this Page so many times because it sounded like BxB One-shots. I have managed to tone it down though.**

 **Many of you might be wondering why The houses have been having this feelings towards the Founders, Stay with me, that will be explained later on.**

 **If there is a problem with the story please tell me and i will fix it. I have re-read this chapter so many times that my eyes start to skim over some words (So i might have miss spelled something (or) have written a sentence that makes no sense)**


	4. It's Time - Hufflepuffs

**LAST TIME ON _DRAGON-BALL-Z!_**

"KAAMEEE-HAAAAAMEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks shouted, thrusting his palms towards a frightened Goten.

.

Goten watched as the glowing ball got closer and closer to him. _'It will be okay'_ Goten thought to himself. The 8 year old knew that he wouldn't die, He was, after all, a Sayian. (He hasn't gone Super yet) He braced himself for the slight pain. The ball of energy was an inch away from him. "AHHHHHHHHHH" The younger boy screamed. _'Hurts!'_ He shouted in his mind.

 **Trunks Pov.**

I watched in glee as my Kamehameha shot towards Goten. _'Baby'_ I thought, as I heard Goten scream. then the most unexpected thing happened.

 **Thud**

"Come on Goten" I said, flying over to the limp body. "Stop faking it and get up" I ordered, wiping the dust off my hands.

"..."

I rolled my eyes, looking down at Goten. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll give you one of my toys if you get up"

"..."

"Goten!" I yelled, kicking him lightly in the ribs.

"..."

"Goten?" I asked hesitantly. "You're starting to freak me out now" I said slowly.

"Goten!" I shouted, dropping to my knees and turning him on his back. I started at his chest for 3 seconds. 'It's not moving' I thought, feeling dread fill me.

 **This isn't actually a DBZ story I was just messing with you.**

 **Back to THE FOUNDERS APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR!**

 **Thank you all for the Reviews, Favs, and** **Follows!**

 **Response to** nahte123456 _"_ _So is Harry a girl in a boy's body? Or was history wrong and 'Rula' is a guy?"_

 _ **For this story, Harry is a Guy. Rula Ravelclaw is the Founder not Rowena. (She's his little sister)**_

 **Also! just wanted to say that for this story Luna will be the same age as Harry, Neville, and Draco. She, along with the Hufflepuffs, may seem OOC so…. Sorry.**

* * *

 **What The Hufflepuffs Thought Of Their Founder.**

"Luna Lovegood!" Minerva McGonagall called.

A petite girl with long snow white hair skipped up to the wooden seat and sat down in a childish kind of way. just as the hat went on her head, she glanced at our table and gave us all a smile.

A smile that made something stir within us.

 _This girl is ours_ Thought every Hufflepuff who witnessed her smile.

We all sat on the edge of our seats, waiting for our house to be called.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, shocking most of the yellow clad students.

She smiled dreamily at our table and skipped towards the Ravenclaw table.

 **[Cedric Diggory]**

 **People always say that Hufflepuff house is for the leftovers.**

"Move it space case" A group of Slytherins said, shoving me in the chest.

 **I think the main reason we're called Space Cases is because we actually do stare into space. But you have to understand, We aren't staring into thin air, we're staring at the Magical Creature's that like Distracting us from our work.**

 **You see, Once the Hat places us in Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff's Magic automatically sinks into our core. It causes us to gain the Seeing gift she had. I know this because she left behind a Hufflepuff Student Handbook for us. (It gives us the information we need about the creatures)**

 **Now, when i say Seeing, (I don't mean the type to foretell the future) No. I mean the gift to Literally see Creatures that are invisible to normal eyes.**

 **Right now, for instance. dancing above Blaise Zabinis head, is a Fluffydainty Pixie. (That's what our founder named it) It actually looks kind of like a Muggle Fairy, but with a fluffy pink tail. The little Bugger may look cute, but they are the most vicious of all Pixies.**

I was on my way down to the Common room, when I bumped into someone. "I'm soo sorry" I said, quickly helping the girl up. Once on her feet i now identified her as the Ravenclaw girl.

"I'm Sorry" I said again.

She tilted her head upward to look into my eyes. "It's alright" She said in a honey filled voice.

I noticed her staring at something in the distance, and saw a Fluffydainty Pixie throwing naughty dust on a pair of Gryffindors. (Basically makes people do bad things)

"Nasty little buggers" I said aloud.

The blond headed girl nodded. "They can be a handful sometimes" She agreed.

I snapped my head in her direction. "You can see it?" I asked curiously.

She hummed, and started walking in the opposite direction, me following. "Yes"

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She laughed. Her laugher sounding like bells. "You tell me" She suddenly came to a stop in front of a portrait.

"Luna dear" The lady-Portrait greeted pleasantly.

I stared at the portrait dumbly. I've been here for three years and had never known Elsa to be nice to someone outside of Hufflepuff.

"Hello Elsa" Luna smiled at the Portrait, then trailed her fingers along the gold trimmed side. With a _Click._ the door opened.

The girl glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with me. "You coming?" She then skipped into the Common room with a big smile on her face.

"Hello everybody" She waved at everybody in the common room.

They stared at her dumbstruck for a moment, then their Hufflepuffe side took over. "Hello" a second year named Susan greeted.

A third year student made his way up to her. "Hi, I'm Zacharias Smith. But you can call me Zach" He said blushing.

"Nice to meet you" She tilted her head slightly, peering up at him through her long hair. "My name's Helga Hufflepuff. But you can call me Luna"

"Hi luna" He blushed again.

We all smiled at the cute little first year. when we finally realised what she said.

"WHAT!" We all shouted. Some shocked. Most exited. A few even fainted.

Luna, or Helga, looked around the Common room with a dazed smile on her face. "This room looks much more comfy then the last time i was here" She said, skipping over to the expandable couch and sitting down.

"Hold on…. Are you like…. The _real_ Helga" An older student asked curiously. Alice was her name. (I think.)

Luna. (I'm just going to call her Luna) Glanced up at the seventh year. "Well I _Am_ called Helga. But there a most likely thousands of girls, and maybe a few boys, named Helga in this world."

A fifth year boy shook his head. "No, no. are you _Helga Hufflepuff._ Like, the Founder of Hufflepuff House"

"Uha" Luna Hummed, watching a group play Exploding Snap.

And that. Is how we found out who she really was.

 **[Susan Bones]**

I watched in awe, as a black horse with wings flew over the black lake.

"It's a Pegasus" A dazed voice said behind me.

With a squeak, i spun around. Coming face to face with the founder of my house. "H-Hello" I blushed.

"Good evening" She responded, looking past my shoulder out to the lake. "He's beautiful isn't he" Luna breathed, gazing at the Hor-Pegasus with something akin to happiness.

"He?" I asked, looking back at the majestic Pegasus. "How can you tell?" I asked, looking at Luna with curiosity.

"He's bigger then females" She said, looking me in the eyes. "Plus, Female Pegasus's stay in groups of three"

"Oh,"

"Are you enjoying your time in Hufflepuff?" Luna asked me.

I nodded, a grin forming on my face. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I said honestly.

The Hufflepuff dressed Ravenclaw gave a delightful hum. "Well, i better get back, the Ravens have a curfew"

She walked back towards the castle. "Honestly, who has a 6 o'clock curfew" She mumbled to herself. "preposterous"

I giggled at her retreating figure.

And sat down on the grass. watching the Pegasus play in the air.

 **[** **Zacharias Smith]**

I walked out of the Library, books held to my chest. I turned the corner, and saw a Flufffydainty Pixie sprinkling Naughty dust on a group of Ravenclaws. _Oh no_ I thought with dread.

The Ravenclaws were always victims of Naughty dust. (Mainly because they always have their noses in a book)

The Laughing Ravenclaws suddenly Sneered at me. "Well, Well. A _Hufflepuff"_ One of them said snidely.

I clutched the book tighter to my chest, waiting for the beating.

"Dont ignore me!" The same Ravenclaw hissed, pushing me into the stone wall.

"Avada" A familiar airy voice called. Sending a yellow beam towards the Ravenclaw.

The remaining Ravenclaws gasped, and turned towards their Fellow Ravenclaw. "You used a dark curse!" One of them accused.

She rolled her eyes at the boy and flicked her wand, sending another green flash towards him. The last boy ran away, but Luna caught him. "Avada!" She shouted. The third curse was sent towards the running Ravenclaw, sending him flying to the flow.

I stared at Luna with something akin to Awe. "Y-you killed them" I breathed.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I only sent them to sleep" She informed.

I frowned. "Didn't you just use an Unforgivable" I asked.

She tilted her head to one side, A thoughtful expression washing over her face. "Well… I _was_ the one who created it" She said to herself.

I stared at her wide eyed. "You _created_ the killing curse"

She pouted at me. "I didn't create it for _killing_ people. It was to put the animals to sleep" She defended. "See" She pointed her wand at the first victim and said "Kedavra" and he awoke, although, he was dazed.

My mouth was wide in disbelief. "You mean it's not for killing!"

She shrugged. "It's been a thousand years since i created it. Maybe people die if you say the whole thing. Although" She looked down at the dazed Ravenclaw. "I do not want to test my theory" I agreed with her.

She gave me a brief hug. "I better get these boys to the Nurse" She sighed. "Kedavra" She woke the boys up. "Leviosa" She muttered. walking away with the three Ravenclaws floating behind her.

 **[Hufflepuff Table]**

"Luna's not here" Terry Boot observed. We all looked around the Hall, looking for the familiar snow white hair. but it wasn't there.

Then four Thrones came up. We were really surprised when Neville sat down on the green seat. _He was clearly Salazar._

It kinda makes sense if you put your mind to it. I mean, Most people would see him as meek or timid. Sometimes both. But you have to look underneath the underneath.

Just like Luna. Most people (Excluding Hufflepuff house) See her as a Loony person. She's not, She can actually be quite Sarcastic when she wants to be.

'clink'

Draco Malfoy appeared, and sat down on the Beautifully crafted (In my opinion) Red and gold Throne. Meaning he's Godric.

Then Luna appeared. Woop Woop! We wanted to stand up and clap, but thought against it.

Then Harry Potter appeared. "Ravenclaws king" Peeta Melark joked.

We couldn't help but nod in agreement when Harry pointed out Bumblebees (Dumbledores) faults. but then he silenced us! We couldn't make any sound, which was a drag.

We felt sarcastic glee, as Luna vanished Minerva from the Hall. Really, she was a Gryffindor lover through and through. *cough* _Bitch *cough*_

Then Slytherin and Gryffindor stood up and greeted their founders with respect.

We all stood up with smiles on our faces and waved at her. "It's good to see you again" _Although she does come to our common room like, every night._

Neville, Draco and Harry all stared at Luna with Mild Glares. "We all agreed that we would not Tell anybody about who we were" Harry spoke in a disproving tone of voice.

Luna waved her hand dismissively. "Come of it. We all knew that I would have helped my Badgers anytime. Plus, it was a dead give away that I could see Creatures that Helga could. Any Hufflpuff would have noticed who I was" At this the other Founders nodded Stiffly. This action, (of course) caused many of us to laugh.

We laughed again when Harry asked the Ravenclaw house if they knew a Room connected to the Hall and someone shouted. "I knew it!"

Harry sat down on his Throne and crossed his legs. "Well" He said eyes shining with amusement.

Luna winked towards our table. "Let" Luna started.

"The" Draco added.

"Feast" Neville put in.

" ** _BEGIN_ " **The founders all said together.

We laughed again when Marshmellows and melted chocolate appeared at our table.

* * *

 **Hmmmm…. I don't know…. What do you think? Should i re-do it? This story took me forever to write. Also, Peeta Mellark is indeed from The Hunger Games. (If anybody was wondering)**


	5. It's Time - Ravenclaws

**A HUGE Thank you, for all of the Reviews/Favs/Follows!** **Yay, Haven't gotten any flames!... _yet._**

 **I also got a Review from zee awesome (HarryPMerlinLuv) Asking what year they were in. _Although it did say *sarcasm* I thought that I should tell you guys anyway_ … **

**They are in** **year 5… (That's when umbitch comes in right?)** **These are their Present ages,** _ **I had to alter their ages a lil bit.**_

 _ **(Starting from the first chapter In the Great Hall)**_

 **Draco - 15 (He's Godric remember)**

 **Dean - 15**

 **Parvati - 15**

 **Colin - 14**

* * *

 **Slytherins.**

 **Neville - 15**

 **Theo - 15**

 **Daphne - 15**

 **Fred - 16**

 **Percy is… Holy crap he's older then the twins isn't he? - 17 _(For some reason I always think he's younger then the twins)_**

* * *

 **Hufflepuffs.**

 **Luna - 15**

 **Susan - 15**

 **Zach - 16**

 **Cedric - 17**

 **Raveclaw ages are at the end of this chapter. _(Only because you don't know who they are yet)_**

* * *

 **I realised that, (Excluding Luna) I only know three Ravenclaws. So, to make this story easier (And because i'm lazy) I am going to use characters from other stories. (They only will be extras don't worry) from Twilight and Hunger Games.**

 **Declaimer -** **I Own None of those stories. If i did then There would be a gay person in every single story. Those stories belong to their rightful owners (And whoever they sold the rights to)**

* * *

 **What The Ravenclaws Thought Of Their Founder.**

 **[Terry Boot]**

 **"** Hey Terry!" Alice Cullen smiled while sitting next to me. "We're going to The _Room_ to play soccer. you wanna play?" She asked, eyes sparkling with delight.

"No thanks, I was going to meet Luna down in the Library later"

She gave a slight pout, "Okay" she said, bouncing over to the exit.

I glanced at my wrist watch and realised it was time to meet her. I left the Common room and walked the familiar path to the Library. On my way there, i saw Luna surrounded by a group of Hufflepuffs.

thinking she was in danger, I quickened my pace towards her.

"Luna! Are you going to come down to our common room later?" A girl i faintly recognized as Susan bones asked, bouncing on the spot.

"Of course I will" Luna replied with a giggle. _Oh, She's with her friends._ I thought, sighing in relief.

I moved away from the group, and continued my way to the library. _She will meet me there when she's finished._ I took my time walking to the Library, knowing that Luna was going to take awhile.

I stopped by a window and looked up at the clear blue sky. _What a nice day to play Quidditch. I thought to myself._

It seemed that somebody else shared my thought, I watched as an unknown teen did fast flips in the sky. I could even hear his rich, boyish laugher from here. _He's good._ I thought to myself, watching his flying skills.

Forgetting about the library, i made my way back to my dormitory and pulled my shrunken Nimbus out of my trunk. I opened the window in the dormitory and jumped out with an exited "WOOP!"

I flew in the direction of the unknown Flyer, only to stop in surprise. Stormy blue eyes locked onto mine. "Potter" I greeted, somewhat surprised. I mean, I _knew_ he was a good seeker, but those moves he was pulling. he could have been a Keeper, hell, even a chaser would be good for him.

"Ter" He greeted with a cheeky smile.

My surprise changed to disgust. "You've been hanging around with Luna" I deadpanned.

He laughed so hard that he almost feel off his broom. "She _is_ my sister" He said it as if it would explain everything.

He regained his balance and side glanced at me. "Fancy a race?" He asked, doing a lazy loop-d-loop.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure,"

He gave a small smile then set the rules. "This" He said, pulling out a small ball and transfiguring it into a rock. "Is our target" He threw it towards the Black lake.

I readied my broom, getting ready do chase after it, only to stop when he held his arm out in front of me. I looked him in the eyes with a confused look. He shook his head. "Wait for it to land" He said, watching the Blue rock sink into the lake.

He smiled again. "First one to get it wins!" He shouted, going after the rock. Me following behind him.

I watched wide eyed as he flew straight into the lake on his broom, and kept going. _This guy is crazy._ I thought with uncharacteristic glee. I quickly closed my mouth and went into the water, eyes going wide at the fantastic rush. I could see a trail of bubbles in front of me, followed by a blast of water.

Potter was already going towards the surface, flashing the blue rock in my face with a grin. "That was amazing" I breathed, not caring that I lost. "Your crazy" I suddenly said, turning towards the smirking Gryffindor. "No," He smirked. "I'm Einstein" And with that, he flew away.

"Who's Einstein?" I asked myself, feeling confused.

'beep beep'

I glanced down at my wrist watch. "Shit!" I shouted, flying towards the Library. _Potter's a Crazy bastard._ I thought, as i raced towards the Library. _But a fun crazy Bastard._ I thought, grinning. _I can't wait to show everybody that game._

(A/N Terry's a Pureblood so he doesn't know who Einstein is. Also, he got the watch from Luna. _If anybody was wondering)_

 **[Roger Davis]**

 _"He dodges the left, fakes the right"_ Rodger said, bouncing his basketball. _"He can't be thinking of shooting a this distance! that's suicide! But wait, he's going for it!_ " Said teen stretched his body up in mid jump, _"He shots, he scores!"_ Rodger shouted whilst throwing the ball.

Roger landed back on his feet and watched in anticipation as the ball went souring through the air, touching the orange hoop and bouncing off it. "SHIT!" Roger screamed in frustration.

'clap, clap'

Roger spun around wide eyed. "What are you doing here!" He exclaimed.

Harry walked towards the older teen, eyes lit with amusement. "You left the door open, When I saw you talking to yourself"

Said teen blushed. "I was just…" He paused for a moment. "excising" He coughed into his hand. "People say you get fit faster if you talk while running, I thought the same thing applied while playing basketball"

Harry coughed. (It sounded suspiciously like a laugh to me) "How's it going so far" Harry asked still amused.

"Fantastic" I answered. stubbornly crossing my arms.

Most of you must be wondering how I know _The_ Harry Potter!

Well, I went to the Yull Ball a few months ago with Fluer Delacour. _(which, By the way, bats for the other team. I totally saw her and a Slytherin named Daphne Greengrass in a pretty steamy situation)_

Anyway! Fluer ditched me halfway through the night, so I went outside and played with a handball. I was hardly paying attention to my surroundings, and ended up throwing the boy at Harry's head. Well, It _would_ have ended up hitting him in the head. But he _is_ the Gryffindor seeker...

Long story short.…..

he caught it.

Since then, we've been buddies.

…..

Harry laughed whilst throwing a blue ball in the air.

"What's up with you and _blue._ I asked, looking at his dark blue skinny jeans, baby blue T-shirt, and light blue handball.

Harry shrugged. "It just so happens to be my favourite colour"

"I've noticed that you only wear Blue around Ravenclaws" I noted, eyeing him suspiciously.

He shrugged again and pointed his forefinger at the floor, using wandess magic to make a white line. "Up for a game of handball?" He asked, looking at me with a cheeky smile.

"Sure," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't answer my suspicions. _After all, There's No way he could be Ravenclaw himself._

 **[Cho Chang]**

'huff, huff'

"Why can't i get it right!" I shouted in irritation.

I threw the Snitch in the air, waiting a few seconds before going after it. A few minutes later I saw the Snitch. _Okay, Time to test my new move._ I flipped upside down on my broom, locking my knees together while taking my hands off of the broom. I carefully moved above the Snitch and grabbed it with my hand, then flipped back around, holding the Snitch with a grin. _"I DID IT!"_ I shouted in glee.

I quickly shot towards the Ravenclaw stands and jumped off. "Did you see it, did you see it!" I shouted jumping into his arms. "I DID IT!" I shouted again.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Good job! You've improved a lot" He praised.

I smiled at him. "It's all because of you" He laughed while packing his things.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling the smile fall from my face.

"I have to go back to my tower, Promised I would study with Hermione" He said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh," I said, suddenly dealing down.

He must have noticed my mood, because he smiled at me. "We can hangout later you know" He said with a laugh.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I have help Ron with something"

"Okay" I said walking out with him.

"See you later" He waved, walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye" I whispered to his back.

\- Time Skip -

"Morning guys" I yawned, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, sleep late last night?" Edward asked nudging my shoulder.

"Hmmm, Harry taught me a new trick on the broom" I mumbled.

'You mean _on_ his broom" Cato said with a laugh.

I picked up an apple from the table and threw it at him. "Prick!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, Come on! that _was_ funny" Roger said from the other side of the table.

"I would never-" I defended. "Not with Harry" I said in a small voice.

The table grew silent.

"Not with Harry" Terry agreed.

 _Never with Harry._ The Ravenclaws thought to themselves.

Because Harry was different. Not different in the love kind of way. Not even in the sibling way. He was just - _Harry_. The teen who could light up the whole room with his smile. Harry, with his eyes filled of knowledge. Harry, Who always takes his time when helping others. Harry the brave Gryffindor.

 _But was he really a Gryffindor?_

I glanced across the hall. eyes landing on the Raven dressed Gryffindor.

 _I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. A-and I look at you, and I... and I'm home._

 **[Great Hall - Ravenclaws]**

"Watch where you're going loony" An older Ravenclaw hissed.

"Shut it Clove!" Cho hissed, glaring at the annoying Ravenclaw.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Where did Harry go?"

we tensed as one, looking nervously towards the Gryffindor table, immediately finding the empty seat.

A loud panicked scream of. "Where's Draco!" Drew all eyes on the Slytherin table immediately finding the empty seat.

""Hey, Where'd Nev go?" Dean voiced, looking at the empty seat then to Seamus who looked just as confused as the darker boy.

"Luna's missing too" Terry observed.

We heard a _clink_ sound. as if, a chair was being moved.

We turned our heads towards the four thrones, feeling our jaw smacking the ground when a familiar face appeared out of nowhere. But he looked different. His dull brown hair was now dark honey blond hair. his tanned skin was now a beautiful sun kissed tan, those timid light blue eyes were now a deep blue. Deadly yet beautiful.

 _Longbottom._ Everybody in Ravenclaw knew Longbottom. Well, more like know _of_. He is, after all, Harry's friend.

Another familiar person appeared out of thin air. He had light blond hair, creamy white skin and light blue eyes.

 _Malfoy._ Another one of Harry's friends.

Many of us had to cover our ears when we heard - "Draco! What are you doing" coming from the Slytherin table.

 _Annoying._ The Ravenclaws thought in unison.

We could see Longbottom and Malfoy talking to each other, but couldn't hear them. Suddenly, A female with snowy blond hair, knowing blue eyes and pale skin appeared.

 _Lovegood._ yet _another_ one of Harry's friends. It did not, escape our notice, that the Thrones were Founder coloured. Red and gold, Green and Silver, Yellow and Black. We all knew what was coming next.

We all watched the last person appear. He touched his Throne and watched as dark blue lines created small shapes on the throne with white writing saying 'Until Morrow" He sat down gracefully, one leg crossed over the other. He had raven black hair, pale white skin followed by stormy blue eyes.

"Harry what are you doing up there. Hurry up and come down here" Hermione demanded sternly.

 _Bitch._

"Hello" He greeted, voice sounding like tinkling bells.

"Harry!" Granger demanded again.

 _Double Bitch._

"Be quiet you filth!" Longbottom hissed, eyes glowing with rage.

"Manners" Lovegood snapped, facing Longbottom. Malfoy stood up and placed a hand on Longbottom's shoulder. "That is enough. Calm yourself" He spoke in an ordering tone of voice.

…..

We sat on the edge of our seats, silently laughing at the _Professors_ who were kneeling at the _Founders_ feet.

"Tea Umbitch" Malfoy ordered, snapping his fingers.

Harry rolled his eyes, and locked eyes with Severus. "I, Rula Ravenclaw also known as Harry Potter judge the one known as Severus Snape" He gave a ghost of a smile, then continued. "Many students have been to your class with smiles on their faces, and left with tears. you are a cold, hatful person. and yet, I am willing to look for the good in you" We all rolled our eyes at that. _He's Harry Alright._ "You will be helping healer Pomfrey every, single, time a student is hurt in your classroom. you will teach every, single, living being in your class. and when their time is up at this school, I expect them to have more knowledge in the arts of Potions then their ancestors." And with that, Severus Snape was vanished from their sight.

The _Founders_ snapped their fingers, sending the Professors Merlin knows where, and sat down in their thrones.

The students Clad in Green stood up. We weren't that shocked when Two Weasleys and Wood stood up as well. _They didn't do a good job at hiding their inner Slytherin._ They all Bowed respectfully towards Longbottom. "I always wondered why I felt drawn to you My Lord" Theodore Nott said speaking for his whole house and the few outcasts.

Lobgbottom gave them all a breaming smile. "Only True Slytherins can feel my Aura properly" He paused for a moment. "Apart from these three freaks" He said glancing at the other founders.

We laughed at that.

surprising all the other Students The Gryffindore table (And some others) stood up as one and Bowed lower then the Slytherins. "My Lord" They all said, bowing towards Draco. Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Sit" He ordered softly.

Hufflepuff Table stood up and beamed smiles at Luna. "It's is good to see you again" They said waving.

The Founders were all sending Glares at the only Female "We all agreed that we would not Tell anybody about who we were" Harry spoke in a disproving tone of voice.

Lovegood waved her hand dismissively. "Come of it. We all knew that I would have helped my Badgers anytime. Plus, it was a dead give away that I could see Creatures that Helga could. Any Hufflpuff would have noticed who I was" At this the other Founders nodded Stiffly.

 _Suppose It's our turn._ We attempted to stand up, but Harry stopped us. "I, As Rula Ravenclaw would never bow to anybody. and I think I speak for all of you when I say that you don't bow to anybody but yourselves." At this we all nodded "I also know for a fact, that Many of you do not like reading and are only using the Books as a cover" Again he got a round of Nods. "I suppose that many of you have found the room I created for your activities" We all laughed at that. "Were any of you aware that My ROR room connected to the room we currently reside in." He asked, eyes shining with amusement.

Many of us nodded, while Finnick, A 5th year, shouted "I KNEW IT!"

Half of us glared at him, while the other half laughed at-cough _with_ him.

Harry sat down on his Throne and crossed his legs. "Well" He said eyes shining with amusement.

"Let" Lovegood started.

"The" Malfoy added.

"Feast" Longbottom put in.

" ** _BEGIN_ " **The founders all said together.

We all pouted/glared when Carrots and Celery appeared. We all turned to see Harry laughing at us. "Potter!" We snapped. He laughed again and snapped his fingers, letting a _normal_ feast appear.

* * *

 **Hmmm, Should I stop here, or keep going? I do have an idea for the next chapter, but that's up to you...**

 **|Ages|**

 **Terry 16.**

 **Roger 17.**

 **Cho 17.**


End file.
